Bill Foster
|gender = Male |title = Doctor |affiliation = (formerly) *Project G.O.L.I.A.T.H. (formerly) Berkeley University |movie = Ant-Man and the Wasp |actor = Laurence Fishburne Langston Fishburne (young) |status = Alive}} Doctor William Barrett "Bill" Foster is a biochemist and a former member of S.H.I.E.L.D. who had previously worked with Hank Pym on Project G.O.L.I.A.T.H. until disagreements between them caused Pym to dismantle the project. During one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. mission, Foster met Ava Starr, a young girl whose exposure with the Quantum Realm caused severe damage to her body. Once S.H.I.E.L.D. had collapsed, Foster helped Ghost cure her condition, using all research that Pym was doing to bring Janet van Dyne back from the Quantum Realm, while both Ant-Man and the Wasp stood in their way. Although he disagreed with her methods, Foster continued helping Ghost until van Dyne was saved and cured Ghost, as Foster agreed to protect Ghost as they went on the run. Biography Early Life Project G.O.L.I.A.T.H Working for S.H.I.E.L.D., Foster worked with Hank Pym on Project G.O.L.I.A.T.H.. During the project, Foster was able to grow to at least 21 ft. However, Foster and Pym had a fight before Pym decided to leave S.H.I.E.L.D.Ant-Man and the Wasp Meeting Ava Starr ]] Years later, S.H.I.E.L.D. assigned Foster to investigate quantum anomaly in Argentina. After the investigation, Foster learned that anomaly was a girl named Ava Starr, daughter of his former colleague and friend, Elihas Starr. Starr's work with Quantum Tunnel led to their eventual deaths while their daughter was inundated by quantum energy. Foster took her from the orphanage becoming her surrogate father and vowed to find a cure for her condition. Despite his protection, he wasn't able to prevent S.H.I.E.L.D. from running tests on her and turning her into a killing machine. A Cure for Ava Ava continued to mature, but so did her molecular instability. Eventually, her condition reached a point where any kind of instability was incredibly painful and even her suit became less effective at helping her control it. Bill and Ava devised a chamber where Ava could be bombarded by quantum energy to help stabilize herself, but it only offered a very short-term solution. The two of them realized that in order to cure Ava for the long-term, she would need heavy amounts of quantum energy, and Bill realized there might be one place they could get it: the Quantum Realm. , Hope and Scott]] When he found out that Pym had reopened work on the Quantum Tunnel in order to bring back his Janet, Bill began plotting with Ava to steal the shrunken-down lab so that they could drain her quantum energy and heal Ava, at least for a long period of time. They put this plan in motion when Hank and his daughter Hope were in the middle of a deal with black market arms trafficker Sonny Burch for a part they needed to finish the quantum tunnel. Ava waited invisibly while Hope took out Burch's security as the Wasp before attacking her. She had almost won, up until Scott Lang joined the fight as Ant-Man. While she failed to retrieve the part from Hope, Ava did escape with the lab. Pym, Hope, and Scott showed up in the middle of one of Bill's classes at UC Berkeley, hoping to receive his help in tracking the lab. Bill talked back and forth with Scott about their records for growth, with Bill's being a proud 21 feet and Scott trumping him with a colossal 65 feet. Ultimately, Bill advised that they use a regulator from an Ant-Man suit to track the lab, which they did, leading them to Bill and Ava's hideout, where they were discovered and knocked out. When they woke, Ava explained her mission and origin story, but upon hearing their solution of absorbing quantum energy from Janet, Pym refused to help, knowing that draining Janet's energy would kill her. When they escaped, Ava pursued them, deciding that she would kidnap Scott's daughter, to which Bill threatened that if Ava laid one finger on her, he would not continue helping her. She ceded to this. After Bill and Ava arrive at the lab, Bill is finally showing doubts about their plan, worrying that Janet may indeed be killed, and tells Ava that with the help of Janet and the others, they could find another way. Alas, Ava refuses, and kicks him across the room. Bill regains consciousness when Janet willingly gave up some of her quantum energy to heal Ava temporarily. Following this, Bill and Ava went into hiding together, but remained in contact with Scott, Hope, Pym, and Janet, who regularly harvested quantum energy to help cure Ava. Personality Foster is an exceptional and intelligent scientist on par with Hank Pym enough for the latter to consider him his rival. He, however, resented Pym for his ego and attempt to fire him. From this point on, he develops a fierce hatred for Pym, deriding his egotistical nature and arrogance. Beyond this resentment for Pym, however, he's rather kind and affectionate, getting along quite well with Scott Lang upon meeting him and commenting on his size-increasing trials in the old days. It is later revealed that he deeply cares for Ghost, doing whatever he could to heal her of her condition. This love is so deep that he treats Starr like his own daughter, tolerating several of her more ruthless actions, and refused to leave her side, even when his life was at risk. Despite his love for her, his tolerance for her actions has a limit; this is particularly seen when Starr suggests kidnapping Lang's daughter. He vehemently rejected the idea, going so far as to say if she laid one finger on her, he would no longer help her. Additionally, he showed last-minute hesitation at absorbing quantum energy from Janet van Dyne, worrying that Pym may have been correct about van Dyne being ripped apart by the process, and urged Ghost to find another way. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Size Manipulation': Using technology developed by Hank Pym, Foster was able to grow his body to giant size, up to 21 feet. Abilities *'Master Scientist': Foster is an accomplished S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist, working with Pym, and Janet Van Dyne. He had a solid background on quantum technology and worked with Pym on Project G.O.L.I.A.T.H. He was also able to build an advanced machine to momentarily halt Ava Starr's molecular instability. Equipment To be added Facilities *'Berkeley University': To be added *'Ghost's Hideout': To be added *'Mobile Laboratory': To be added Relationships Family *Ava Starr/Ghost - Adoptive Daughter and Temporary Enemy Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) **Elihas Starr † - Former Colleague and Friend *Catherine Starr † *Hank Pym † - Former Colleague and Former Situational Enemy *Janet van Dyne † - Former Colleague *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Former Situational Enemy *Hope van Dyne/Wasp † - Former Situational Enemy *FBI **Jimmy Woo **Burleigh **Pearson *X-Con Security Consultants **Luis **Dave **Kurt Enemies *Stoltz † Trivia *In the comics, Bill Foster was the second individual to hold the mantle of Giant-Man, and the fourth Goliath, or Black Goliath. He was also the former husband of Claire Temple, which he divorced in order to focus on his career of superhero, and a supervisor of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.. He lost his life at the hand of Ragnarok, a cyborg clone of Thor, during the Civil War. Behind the Scenes *Kiante Elam was a stunt double for Laurence Fishburne in the role of Bill Foster. *James Prince was a photo double for Laurence Fishburne in the role of Bill Foster. References External Links * * Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Pym Particles Users Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Consultants Category:Villains Category:Berkeley University Staff